You're as Cold as Ice
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: ItaDei week prompt fill: Future. Deidara wakes up in a world he is not familiar with, having been frozen in ice for decades. Having a handsome doctor take care of you is not so bad though. Yaoi, ItaDei, AU.


The second prompt I am filling! Future! It was fun to write, though I am not that great in figuring out how a future world would work XD So I made it easy on myself :P

Enjoy!

...

"What year is it?!"

A good question to be asked at a time like this. Waking up among all kinds of machines that looked nowhere near familiar, nor did they make sense at all. How come there were tubes pumping stuff into his body, but they were in fact not attached to his body? What kind of sorcery was this? And when the handsome doctor swept in with a syringe that looked far too big to even be inserted anywhere, but then it ended up only being held against his skin, squirting in whatever stuff that may be. That was when Deidara started asking questions.

You see Deidara didn't remember ever getting to a hospital, let alone one that looked so futuristic. As far as he knew, he had been stranded on the North Pole. To visit the penguins, who apparently did not live there. How was Deidara supposed to know that penguins lived on Antarctica? Seemed a little unfair. Polar bears were cool, but also out to murder you, so Deidara rather not get close to them. People had already called him crazy for going out alone, trudging his way through the ice and snow. He agreed with them once he was there. It had been rather hard actually getting there alone, because almost everyone had tried to stop him.

A few threats later, plus some sneaking around, and Deidara had made it to the North Pole. It had been great, for a few seconds. The wind was cold, the snow was cold, the ice was cold. Everything was cold, and there was nothing artistic in sight. It was all just so… white. People had promised Deidara bursts of colours, but so far nothing. That was when Deidara got a bit out of control, if you could call the rest controlled.

Moving up in search of colours Deidara didn't pay attention to where he was going, simply putting one foot in front of the other. Worked quite well until it turned dark. Putting up a tent was really hard at that point, and Deidara could barely move his fingers. Due to the piercing wind Deidara never heard the crack from under his feet. And before he knew it, he had fallen through the ice, and had landed in a small freezing lake. That was the last thing Deidara remembered. The cold water clutching to his skin, lulling him to sleep slowly.

So when he woke up and doctor handsome explained to him what year it was, Deidara made a sound that was similar to a screech. "What year is it?" came the confused and frightened question, because surely that couldn't be true. How could it that far into the future? It was not possible. The cold had just given him a weird dream, and now he was here, with doctor handsome. This must turn into a sexy dream any minute now.

"It's the year 3743," the doctor said plainly, his voice so cold and collected that Deidara thought he was still under the ice.

"How did? Why? Huh?" came the very intelligent response from Deidara, because how was he supposed to deal with this. The last time he had checked the calendar, it had been only 2020, so this was absolutely insane!

Pulling at the leather straps they had fastened around Deidara's wrists, he tried to get out of them once more. Apparently he had tried to run away already before, when he first woke up. Seeing that many people around him, messing with his body, had caused a bit of a freak out. An understandable freak out according to Deidara, but doctor handsome didn't seem to agree. He gave Deidara's hands a glare, making Deidara effectively stop pulling at them.

Tapping something that looked like a pen against a weird round looking tablet thing, doctor handsome seemed to be taking in some new information. "Your body seems to be responding very well to our treatments. It won't be long before we can adjust you to a new life," the doctor murmured sort of towards Deidara, but more to himself. Without waiting on a reply the doctor turned around and aimed for the door, his lab coat swooshing behind him with every firm step.

"Wait, what does that mean?!" Deidara called after him, pleading for answers, but doctor handsome was long gone.

…

Even his hands were cold, matching his personality greatly. At least it's what Deidara thought during his daily bodily check-up. It was always doctor handsome who took care of him. With his long flowing black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, straight features making his face exceptional, and the lab coat which left Deidara wondering what was beneath it. All Deidara ever really got to feel were those cold hands, sliding over his bare skin to make sure nothing was wrong with him. So far his body had gotten accustomed to everything new quite easily. But doctor handsome never stopped doing his checks. Never stopped putting those cold hands on Deidara's skin. It had caused some awkward moments before, but as a true doctor, doctor handsome ignored the hard on and continued with his research.

"How are you feeling?"

Jerking his head to the side, Deidara looked at doctor handsome in bewilderment. He was aware that the doctor's name was Itachi Uchiha, but since they weren't really acquainted, Deidara felt odd calling the man by his real name, and preferred sticking to doctor handsome. It created some kind of barrier. The doctor hadn't really ever spoken to him, let alone asked Deidara how he was feeling. The sudden change was a little odd, and made Deidara's heartbeat lift up a bit. Instantly machines started beeping around them, because of course nothing Deidara's body did, went by unnoticed. Literally nothing.

"I'm feeling alright. Nothing out of the ordinary," Deidara answered, voice soft as he averted his eyes again. There was just something about the man that unsettled him. Maybe it was the dark stare that never seemed to leave his face.

Looking at the round tablet again, which showed Deidara's chart, Itachi tapped against the glass, moving to a different slide. "Why did your heart rate just go up?"

"Because you make me nervous," Deidara spat, but couldn't lift his head to meet Itachi's eyes. Wasn't it obvious? And couldn't the guy just ignore what happened to his heart rate? It wasn't like this was anything special.

Though Deidara would now find out that this question was only meant to start another type of conversation. As mentioned before, nothing went by unnoticed, nothing. Every little awkward moment that may happen. Every private moment you might need, was detected by the small device attached to his wrist. "Your heart rate did the same yesterday, but for a much longer time. Your breathing changed as well. And your muscles contracted at a certain point. Can you explain to me what happened then? What was out of the ordinary that made your body react like that?"

Cheeks red and eyes wide Deidara looked up at doctor handsome, shame tugging at him now. Oh god, he couldn't be serious, right? It was obvious what Deidara had done last night, and he had prayed that the one monitoring him at that point would understand he needed some privacy. But of course not. Or maybe they did know, but wanted Deidara to say it anyway. It all seemed to be some sort of game anyway. As if they were toying with him. Deidara sometimes wondered how much value he really had. Was he even considered human?

"I, uhm, you know," Deidara answered first, but doctor handsome just stayed silent, waiting on Deidara to elaborate more. "Needed some release. I was tense and… wanted to relax before going to sleep, so… I, uh, touched myself."

"So you masturbated," Itachi threw right back at Deidara, leaving him feeling rather uncomfortable, but Itachi simply wrote something on his tablet, and didn't seem fazed by the subject at all. "I have to admit I am very happy to hear that. I was wondering if you ever would, since it's something humans to on instinct often, especially males. It took you quite some time, so for a while I thought your brain was too traumatized of being frozen in for so long. But you seem perfectly fine." A small smile settled on Itachi's lips, leaving Deidara in awe. He had never seen doctor handsome smile before, and it really was a nice smile. Soft and sweet, very honest. And all because he had masturbated. Go figure.

Grabbing the small sheet laid out for him, Deidara covered his naked body with it as best as he could, the odd feeling of Itachi knowing he had masturbated not really leaving his mind. Especially since Itachi seemed so pleased with it, which awakened different things inside Deidara's mind. Before any machine started beeping again, it was better to shake those thoughts off. Sneaking another glance at Itachi, Deidara saw the smile was still in place, making butterflies flutter up in his stomach.

"May I ask you a question?" Itachi asked softly, his tone suddenly much warmer than it had ever been before. He was leaning forward, putting himself in Deidara's personal space. It was oddly comforting, even if Deidara felt the need to jump out of the way. "I believe you are ready to be introduced to the real world. You have passed every test I could give you, inside the hospital. Now you would need to adjust to other things, which we will do slowly, of course. But you have gotten quite famous since this is the first time we have successfully preserved someone in ice, and were able to revive them again. My research has been making front page for quite some time now, and I'd like a formal introduction for you. It may be selfish of me to ask, because it will get me sponsors for more research once they see you in the flesh, but I hope you will consider doing this with me."

Seeing the hope shimmer in Itachi's eyes, Deidara wondered what he was supposed to answer. It would be weird having people come for him, just to see that he was alive and such. They would ask him weird questions probably. Deidara had never been a fan of curious crowds. "How would it work?" he asked carefully, not wanting to agree just yet.

But the smile on Itachi's lips grew nonetheless. Strangely he also reached for Deidara's hand and held it close, lips brushing against his knuckles once in a while. Quite an affectionate gesture. One he hadn't seen before and wasn't sure if it was okay either. "Well, it would be a formal party, and I would only invite a few important people. The one with funds that could support my research, and are simply there to see if you are indeed alive. I would also invite one reporter who can write down your story. We'll have drinks and food, and it will be in the privacy of my home, so we won't be going somewhere strange. And of course I'll be by your side the entire evening. If anything feels weird or you just need a break, you let me know, and I'll take you somewhere where you can be alone."

"Okay, I'll do it," Deidara said before he could change his mind, a knot settling in his throat already at the prospect of this party. As an artist he wanted attention for his art pieces, but he never thought of being one.

"Thank you," Itachi murmured against Deidara's hand, before showering his knuckles in kisses.

…

"It's like the Jetsons," Deidara said excitedly, staring out of the large window to look out over the city. Everything was literally built up into the sky, trying to avoid the pollution that lingered on the ground. Cars flew all around, though there was some kind of logic to where they were going. Itachi's apartment itself was very futuristic as well. Almost everything was automatic, buttons for everything you need. Deidara didn't dare press any, afraid to break something. But it did take him back to his childhood. The Jetsons really had been a fun show. Maybe Itachi also had maid robot somewhere that cleaned up after him.

Getting up beside Deidara, Itachi offered him a glass of… something. It smelled like wine, but a bit fruitier somehow. The taste was nice though, and Deidara was happy to be offered something in a normal glass for a change. Dressed in a black tuxedo made him feel better too. No weird lab clothes anymore, which could be taken off a little too easily, and were quite see through as well. This was timeless, as it seemed at least. It was funny to see how some things had changed considerably, and some things had changed the same. As if they were meant to be that way and stay that way.

"What is Jetsons?" Itachi asked, cocking his head to the side as he glanced down at Deidara.

Fondly Deidara smiled, reminiscing back to his childhood. "Just a show I watched when I was a kid. It was about the future and now I am in the future, so it reminded me of that." He took another sip of the drink, feeling a slight burn of alcohol slipping down his throat.

Itachi never replied to that, but simply stared at Deidara for a while. Where Deidara first thought Itachi was barely interested in him, now it felt as the complete opposite. This fascination in Itachi's eyes whenever he merely glanced over at Deidara. His hands were still finding Deidara's body whenever Itachi wanted to, but Deidara had gotten quite used to them. Now those cold hands were not lingering over Deidara's bare skin, but more leaning on his shoulder, or holding him by the waist. It was less intimate than before, at least in comparison.

Opening his mouth, Itachi got ready to say something, and seeing the look in those dark eyes, Deidara waited in anticipation. It seemed important for some reason. Unfortunately they got interrupted by a doorbell ringing. At least that's what Deidara assumed it was. Everything had been readied for the party. Only the guests were missing now. So whatever Itachi had planned to say, died behind his lips.

The door was opened by one of the waiters Itachi had hired for the party and for a moment the happy mood seemed to disappear. The lingering smile had left Itachi's face as the first few guests appeared. Dark eyes looked down at Deidara a little longer, almost possessively, making Deidara's heart beat pick up again.

But as soon as the mood had changed, it changed right back. A polite smile formed on Itachi's lips as he turned around and greeted his guests, though everything felt very fake from that point on. It was all about pleasant conversations, trying to appease to the other, so they could benefit from each other. It was all about money.

Thankfully Deidara didn't have to talk about money. There were other things far more interesting about him, and every guest did want to have a conversation with him. Questions were repeated by every person, the small talk endless. Everyone around knew all about his life story now. How he had been a rejected artist that had gone a little too far to make his dream come true. How his life had not been the most exciting one, even if he had experimented with quite a few things. It didn't matter what he told them. Every small insignificant detail was fascinating to them. How he made his meals, and how he got to work. They had been taught things during history, but it had been so long ago, that they only covered parts of it now. It was odd that the time he had lived in, was not so important anymore.

While conversations progressed, and several couples had taken an interest in Deidara's story. Ranging from his past life to how he had been adjusting to this life. Itachi had not left his side. It had started with an arm wrapped around Deidara's waist as Itachi still participated in the conversations, pitching in when Deidara didn't know how to answer anymore. But at some point Itachi had lost interest in listening in, and had two arms wrapped around Deidara's waist now, his head leaning on Deidara's shoulder from behind. The guests that had come to talk to Deidara then, had not stayed for very long.

With the constant beeping coming from Itachi's pocket, Deidara could tell his heart beat was sky high, and it seemed Itachi was testing his limits as well. Even during conversations Itachi was pressing kisses to Deidara's neck, teasing the bit of bare skin he could reach. The smell of alcohol was apparent on Itachi's breath, but one would expect the doctor was able to behave among others. Especially when this party was considered so important.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Deidara eventually asked when the next couple had left them alone. He was sweating badly, and the alcohol of the fruity drink was making his legs feel wobbly. Right now he needed some air, and figure out what the hell Itachi was doing here. Deidara hadn't shoved him away yet, because it would come across as odd, and he knew this was important to Itachi. Not to mention that the kisses were feeling quite pleasant, and Deidara couldn't deny that he enjoyed having Itachi only focused on him, even when various women had been ogling the doctor openly.

Stepping away from Deidara, Itachi grabbed him by the hand and slowly lead him backwards towards a side door. "Ladies, gentlemen," Itachi announced loudly, gaining the attention of anyone around. "We must excuse ourselves for a moment. Deidara is a little overwhelmed and needs to rest. Please enjoy the food and drinks I offer. We'll try to get back to you as soon as we can." And with that last line the pair stepped through the door and let it automatically close behind them.

Itachi moved towards the control panel and tapped a few buttons. One to lock the door, so no one would bother them here. One to turn on the lights and show Deidara where exactly they were. And a few others Deidara didn't know what they would do. The most surprising part was that they had actually entered Itachi's bedroom. It was huge, far too much space for a room to only sleep in. It was decorated minimalistic, barely any stuff around except for the necessary things.

Moving towards the large window that functioned as a wall, Deidara glanced out into the night sky, stars flickering in the dark, though they may just be satellites. Itachi followed after him, stopping right beside him to look out the window for a moment as well. After that he grabbed Deidara by the arm and turned Deidara to face him. With this certainty Itachi popped the few buttons of his jacket, letting it slide right off Deidara's shoulders. The beeping had picked up from Itachi's pocket again, Deidara's heart pounding so hard as those nimble fingers now focused on Deidara's tie. Maybe it was meant as a nice gesture, considering Deidara was quite warm. But being undressed like this, the hands never stopping to give Deidara a moment of privacy, plus the hazy look Itachi had in his eyes, all showed Deidara that this was not meant as a simple nice gesture.

His dress shirt was thrown to the floor as well once all the buttons were undone. Then Itachi's hands slipped down and tugged at Deidara's belt. "What are you doing?" Deidara finally dared to ask, his voice uncertain and unsteady. The fingers never stopped moving, now pulling down Deidara's zipper already.

"Undressing you," Itachi stated simply, as if it had been a dumb question to ask. But Itachi knew that was not what Deidara was aiming for, and he did continue on his own. After swallowing heavily and needing to steady himself. "I want to check something," he added, the dress pants now sliding down Deidara's legs. Getting on his knees, Itachi helped Deidara step out of them, and then focused on getting the neat black leather shoes off. "Your heart rate has been high again, so I want to make sure nothing… is going wrong." The pause made Deidara suspicious. It seemed like a reasonable thought, needing to check Deidara's body to see if he was not going into cardiac arrest. But the pause made it different.

Getting back up, Itachi let his fingers trail over Deidara's legs until they reached the waistband of Deidara's boxers. There they halted as Itachi swallowed heavily once more, closing his eyes as his thumbs inched under the elastic. They fumbled with it for a moment, as if Itachi doubted if he should indeed take the last piece of garment off. As if Itachi had never seen him naked before. Itachi had seen more of Deidara than anyone ever had in this life time.

"I just want to check something," Itachi assured himself more than Deidara, as he hooked his thumbs firmly under the waistband and pulled the boxers down in a swift move.

Dark eyes roamed over Deidara's bare skin, not letting one inch left unseen. Hands soon joined in as well, delicately sliding over the smooth surface, dipping into places. Deidara could feel the temperature rising, his body heat getting higher as well. The little machine was beeping enthusiastically, warning Itachi about Deidara's status, but it went by ignored as Itachi's hand slipped a little too low, brushing over the first few curls of blond pubic hair.

"You are very special, you know that?" Itachi suddenly spoke up, his voice sounding a little out of breath. Dark eyes met blue ones, and suddenly Deidara noticed how close they were, their noses almost touching. The hand had moved even lower now, sliding over the root of Deidara's length, pulling a first sigh off Deidara's lips. "The first human being to successfully be defrosted, all because of my research. When they first showed you in that block of ice where they had kept you all these years, I really hoped that this time it would work out right. That this time you would come out alive." Lips inched closer, their noses now brushing together as their hot breaths mingled right between their mouths. "And then you started breathing independently, and you woke up, able to even speak. You passed every test easily, as if you were made to live in this era. My experiments finally paid off, and I can't help but feel like I succeeded."

The hand that had been teasing the base of his dick had now fully wrapped itself around Deidara's length, giving it a few strokes to really make it come alive. A soft groan escaped Deidara's lips as the pleasure shot through his veins. It was hard to keep his attention on Itachi's speech now.

"And you came to be such an amazing person as well. Everyone wants your attention, wants to get to know you. Wants to own you." The grip on his erection tightened a little as Itachi picked up the pace, stroking him earnestly now. "But I don't want to share you with anyone. I am the one that made you able to be here now, and you shouldn't be bought by someone who won't appreciate who you are. To me you are special, and you'll forever be special to me. I'll cherish you every moment you're alive, and will be around to give you everything you need. I'm the one who'll take good care of you."

The last bit Deidara didn't fully catch, the hand stroking him so fast that all his attention went to his length. A crash of lips divided Deidara's attention for a moment, as Itachi finally closed the distance between them. A feverish kiss followed, the need for this very apparent in how Itachi was handling him. His touches were rougher than before, claiming every inch of skin as his own. Deidara had never felt as wanted in his life before.

The beeping sound finally stopped when Itachi threw the little machine across the room, it shattering against the wall as it let out its final warning sound. Everything after that happened so fast that Deidara barely registered it. Somehow they had moved to the bed where Itachi had stripped himself off all his clothes. Deidara didn't remember how they had gotten in the various positions, but all he knew was that he had seen many sides of the bed, while having something buried deep inside of him, teasing his walls with this intense pleasure.

The pace had changed from brutal, Itachi pounding into him with lust filled eyes, to barely moving at all, causing shivers to run up and down Deidara's spine whenever Itachi slipped out only an inch. Deidara felt like losing his mind as he went through this rollercoaster of feelings, the pleasure so high that tears had sprung to his eyes. There must've been more than one orgasm, but Deidara couldn't keep track of them anymore. Not when Itachi just continued one, never letting Deidara escape his grasp.

As time had passed by, Deidara found himself by the window again. Hands were pressed against the window as Deidara stared forward, looking out into the night sky, seeing the shimmer of his own reflection. Itachi was behind him, slowly but steadily sliding his erection in and out, pushing Deidara to his final limit. One leg was pushed up a little to give Itachi enough room to move, and Deidara let out soft moans every time Itachi's dick reached as deep as it could go.

"It's really amazing up here," Deidara breathed out, a moan following right after as Itachi struck the right spot again, the warmth once more bubbling up in Deidara's abdomen.

Itachi hummed in response, his hips still snapping forward to slide his erection deep into Deidara's hole.

"Will this last?" Deidara suddenly asked, though he wasn't sure where the question even had come from.

A soft chuckle announced itself from behind Deidara, lips teasing the junction between his neck and shoulder. "No one will ever take you away from me, so this will last as long as we're both alive," Itachi answered, before picking up the pace again, driving Deidara right to his final orgasm.

…

"Doctor handsome to the reception please, doctor handsome."

A door disappeared inside a wall as Itachi stepped out, dressed in a white lab coat, a black pants, and a blue t-shirt. Because that is what Deidara saw him leave in this morning. No more guessing what Itachi was dressed in anymore. The perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose as the dark eyes found Deidara standing by the reception desk, gleeful smile on the blond's face.

"Why did you call for me?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he gave Deidara a lecturing look. One Deidara wasn't really fazed by, or cared about. No more insecurities. Deidara knew exactly where he stood. Deidara was special.

Wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, Deidara inched closer right in front of the nurse and the waiting patients that were there to see doctors as well. "Well, I think this old man needs a check-up. It's been a long time and I think I really need one." The wiggle of his eyebrows didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, and the handsome doctor merely sighed as he stepped out of Deidara's hold.

"When I get home you'll get your so called check-up. For now I am working, so there is no time for this." As Itachi turned towards the door again, ready to leave his beloved, he shot another thought backwards. "You know for someone he calls himself my senior, you really don't behave like it."

"I'm still definitely your senior by quite a few years!" Deidara called after Itachi, grin not having faded from his lips. "Maybe I should get a walking stick since it does fit my age!" The confused look Itachi shot at Deidara then, made him realise Itachi had no clue what Deidara was actually talking about. "Oh, come on! You don't know what a walking stick is?! What kind of time are we even living in?!"

And at that point Deidara had changed into the grumpy old men that reminisced back to the good old days, because how could he ever get used to the amount of technology they had here?

...

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza. Find the link on my profile page and get many more updates on my writing life. Challenges happen on here too and sometimes you can win a story as a prize x3

Love, Dana


End file.
